Patent Literature 1 discloses a radiant heater device. The radiant heater device is disposed to face an occupant and contactable by the occupant in a vehicle interior.
In the radiant heater device of Patent Literature 1, when the occupant comes into contact with the radiant heater device, a temperature of the contact portion with the occupant may change due to an ambient environment, in other words, a heat load. For that reason, a further improvement in the radiant heater device is demanded.